Banking, The Old American Art
Banking, The Old American Art is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is the final mission of Chapter 4. Mission overview The gang prepare to rob the bank in Saint Denis as one final score that would allow them to retire. Story In order to fund their escape overseas and retirement from the life of crime, the gang prepare for one last job: robbing Lemoyne National Bank in Saint Denis. Although the robbery starts off well, Pinkertons quickly arrive on the scene. Hosea is held hostage after being captured by Agent Milton during the distraction that he orchestrated. Knowing that Hosea had not and would not agree to his deal, Milton decides to kill Hosea, and shoots him in the chest, resulting in his death. A shootout ensues between the gang and the Pinkertons. With the gunfight unwinnable, Dutch has Arthur plant dynamite on the wall inside the bank, allowing the outlaws to escape to the rooftop and escape. While the rest of the gang are escaping, John is captured alive by Pinkertons and later sent to Sisika Penitentiary to be incarcerated. Along with this, Lenny is killed by Pinkerton gunmen during the escape on the rooftops. The remaining six - Dutch, Arthur, Micah, Bill, Javier and Charles hide in an abandoned apartment and wait until night to escape. Dutch decides to escape on a boat and leave the country, and so the six proceed to the docks. Along the way, Charles distracts some Pinkerton guards and allows the other five to enter a boat bound for the South Pacific. After a few days at sea, a torrential storm sinks the ship, and the men wash ashore the isle of Guarma. Gold Medal Objectives * Crack the safe without making any mistakes. * Complete using only sidearms. * Get 25 headshots. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths *Hosea Matthews - Killed by Agent Milton outside the bank, for his heinous crimes over the years and not agreeing to the deal that Milton tried to make with the gang. *Lenny Summers - Killed by Pinkerton gunmen during the gang’s escape on the rooftops. *Pinkerton agents - Killed by various members of the Van der Linde gang during the robbery. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_57_-_Banking,_The_Old_American_Art_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 55 - Banking, The Old American Art Replay & Gold Medal Trivia * Lenny Summers' death in this mission is the only gang related death to happen outside of a cutscene in Red Dead Redemption 2. ** It is also impossible to save him as the two Pinkerton agents who kill him cannot be killed until Lenny has died. * If Arthur doesn't have a rifle with them when exiting the bank, Javier Escuella will give him one. * The gang members do not wear their usual outfit in this mission; they are all dressed in smart suits instead. This is because a group of men in business dress riding into a city would be less likely to arouse suspicion than a posse of armed men in rugged, outdoorsman clothes. * When escaping the authorities at the end of the mission, the gang departs on a vessel named Antenor. Antenor was the name of five British steamships, the first two of which were built in 1872 and 1896, respectively. The name generally stems from the figure in Greek mythology who was a counselor to King Priam during the Trojan War. Appearing in both The Iliad and The Aeneid, Antenor became known in many versions of the Trojan War story for betraying Troy to the Greeks, fleeing the city's ultimate destruction, or attempting to build various new cities.The name is further referenced in Dante's Inferno, in which part of the deepest level of hell is named "Antenora" as a special place reserved for traitors. * After this mission, the player will temporarily lose their weapons, money and horses and become trapped in Guarma until the mission "Paradise Mercifully Departed" has been completed. * It is possible to kill all the gang members without failing the mission by shooting at the wagon in the front at a certain spot in the back with a Shotgun loaded with incendiary rounds. The driver will get off and the wagon will stop, messing up the gang members AI and making them stop. The player can kill them by throwing Fire Bottles at them, although doing this will not allow you to complete the mission. ** This glitch was fixed in patch 1.14. * While there are some minor differences (longer, slightly different coloured-coat etc.), the suit John Marston wears in this mission bears heavy resemblance to the Elegant Suit in Red Dead Redemption. He is also seen wearing it at his wedding eight years later. * This mission will automatically continue into the first mission of Chapter 5 "Welcome to the New World", in a similar fashion to "Our Best Selves" continuing into "Red Dead Redemption" at the end of Chapter 6. Trophies/Achievements Completing this mission and chapter contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Navigation ru:Банковское дело, старое искусство Category:Redemption II Missions